


Telling Her

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Evelyn and Marian [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the Fade, Evelyn and Marian talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Her

Evelyn watches Marian laugh with Varric, her heart doing flips when the beauteous sound reaches her ears. Butterflies flutter in her stomach when she thinks of the moment she first knew she wanted more with her, the best friend Evelyn never knew she would make. Sighing, she walks away, not noticing the other woman’s worried glance in her direction.

In the months since she first met Marian in Skyhold, they went from cautious allies to best friends. Evelyn smiles remembering the late nights playing chess by the fireplace in her suite, raiding the wine cellar with Marian and Dorian, and card games with everyone in the tavern.

How did she not notice her feelings had become more? That friendship was amazing, but her heart yearned for more. Evelyn stares down at the mark on her hand, ignoring the tears building up in her green eyes. Twirling a strand of light brown hair around her finger, she huffs at herself. 

A loud noise startles Evelyn. Looking up from her hand, she blinks at Marian. Frowning, Evelyn drops her hand, not wanting to think about how she might die from the curse that has been bestowed upon her.

“You were staring at your hand for a while. I thought I might see why.” Marian explains, intertwining her fingers with Evelyn’s. They’ve held hands before, but ever since she’s realized how she feels for the other woman, Evelyn has tried avoiding her touch. “You’ve been distant lately, Evelyn. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, honest. It’s just been…” Evelyn closes her eyes, her heart racing in her chest. “Are you okay?”

“I’m always okay.” Hearing Marian take a deep breath, Evelyn shifts her gaze from the fortress to her. She frowns at the worried expression on Marian’s face, the sadness in her light blue eyes. Marian rakes her fingers through her short black hair. “Who is she?”

“Who is who?” Evelyn asks, thoroughly confused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I saw your gravestone in the Fade. On it was your greatest fear, and it said never telling her.” Marian reaches up with her other hand, stopping before she touches Evelyn’s face. “Why did you never tell me you fancied someone?”

The hurt in Marian’s voice leaves Evelyn breathless. A tear rolls down Marian’s face, closely followed by another. Evelyn wipes them away, caressing Marian’s cheek. “I didn’t tell you because the “her” the grave was referring to is you. I was afraid of ruining our friendship. It’s why I’ve been distant lately. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you, even if I couldn’t be with you. Our friendship would have been enough.”

“Oh you silly woman.” Marian whispers, pulling Evelyn closer. Pressing her forehead against Evelyn’s, Marian smiles. “Did it never occur to you that I might feel the same?”

Evelyn stares at Marian, at a loss for words. In all of her brooding, she never thought it possible. She smiles shyly at Marian, her cheeks turning pink. Cautiously, Evelyn leans into Marian kissing her. Her heart feels like it explodes when Marian returns her kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist. Tingles go down Evelyn’s spine, traveling through her senses. _Marian feels the same way_ , her heart shouts at her triumphantly. She can do this, be with the woman she loves and be loved by her in return.

Hearing shouts of “it’s about time” from several of their friends, Evelyn breaks their kiss. Marian beams at her, warmth in her eyes. “It seems we were the last to know about this, about our feelings for one another.”

“It seems so.” Evelyn agrees, laughing. Her heart still pounding in her chest, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy, Evelyn cups Marian’s face in her hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Marian combs her fingers through Evelyn’s hair before kissing her once more.


End file.
